Pippa's Niece
by BJ071992
Summary: Pippa's niece, Nicholle, escapes her violent boyfriend and ends up staying in Summer Bay. However, Pippa is unaware that Nicholle is the target of a revenge plot. Will Pippa be able to save her niece from danger? Please rate and review.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Home & Away or any of their characters. Fictional characters of my own creation will appear in this fic.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _August 8, 1997_

Pippa Fletcher was spending her Friday morning doing the household chores when she received a phone call.

"Summer Bay Caravan Park?"

"H-hello?" the voice on the other end quivered.

"Who's this?" Pippa asked.

"It's Nicholle."

"Nicholle, what is it sweetheart?" Pippa asked her niece.

"He's been beating me again." Nicholle sobbed. "I couldn't take it any longer so I packed up and left. I need a place to stay as Mum and Dad are currently in Singapore."

Pippa looked angry. Over the past year, Nicholle had been dating this guy named Gavin. From what she heard, Gavin beat Nicholle up pretty badly on a regular basis. Although Pippa's house was a bit full at the moment, she was determined to let her niece have a roof over her head.

"Nicholle, you can stay with me for as long as you want." Pippa told her.

"Thank you, Aunty Pippa." Nicholle said, sniffing. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"See you then, sweetheart." Pippa said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Nicholle then made the walk to the bus stop near the Newcastle train station. The weather was windy and her long curly blonde hair was being blown by the force of the wind. The last time she had seen her Aunty Pippa was at her 21st birthday party a few months ago, but they had maintained a close bond. Her relationship with her parents was quite good also. Her mother, Mary, was Pippa's younger sister.

While waiting for the bus, Nicholle happened to see one of her old school friends smoking a cigarette outside the ticket barriers.

"Nikki!"

Nicholle waved at her friend, who then proceeded to walk over to her.

"How are we, Sabrina?" Nicholle asked.

"I'm doing okay." Sabrina replied

Sabrina then noticed the bruises on Nicholle's face.

"Shit! Has he been belting you again?"

"Yeah." Nicholle replied. "But it doesn't worry me. I left the gutless wonder. I'm starting a new life elsewhere."

"Where are you off to?" Sabrina asked.

"The city." Nicholle lied. "I've got a couple of mates down there."

Nicholle didn't want to reveal her true location to Sabrina because the last thing that she wanted was Gavin coming after her.

"I'll miss you, Nikki." Sabrina said.

"You too, Sabrina." Nicholle responded.

The bus soon pulled up. Nicholle gave Sabrina a hug before boarding the bus.

"Come back soon." Sabrina told Nicholle as she waved her off.

 _I doubt it._ Nicholle thought as she sat down.

* * *

A few hours later, Nicholle got off near the Summer Bay Surf Club and walked to the caravan park. The last time Nicholle visited the Bay was last April when she came to stay with Pippa for a few days. She couldn't wait to see her aunt.

"Hello?" Nicholle called out as she entered the house.

Pippa's foster daughters, Stephanie Mboto and Tiegan Brook, came downstairs.

"Nicholle Singleton, is that you?" Tiegan asked.

"Yes, it's me." Nicholle replied.

"It's so great to see you." Stephanie said to her.

After exchanging hugs, Nicholle placed her bags on the foot of the couch and sat down.

"What brings you back to the Bay?" Stephanie asked her.

"Just too much drama in Newcastle." Nicholle lied.

"And what happened to your face?" Tiegan asked.

"I fell." Nicholle lied.

"Nicholle, you don't have to pretend with us." Tiegan said to her. "Pip told us about your boyfriend abusing you."

Suddenly, Nicholle started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Tiegan said, putting her arms around Nicholle.

"That's why I left Newcastle." Nicholle sobbed. "I got so fed up with him beating me that I just lost the plot."

"What did you do?" Stephanie asked.

"I kicked him right where it hurts." Nicholle said, sniffing.

Stephanie and Tiegan started laughing.

"Is Aunty Pippa around?" Nicholle asked.

"Upstairs." Stephanie replied. "She went to have a nap."

"I'll just pop in and see her." Nicholle said.

Nicholle then went upstairs and found Pippa in her bedroom.

"Aunty Pippa?"

Pippa looked over and saw her battered and bruised niece, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Nicholle flew into Pippa's arms and started to cry.

"You're safe now." Pippa said softly.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Nicholle fears that Gavin will come after her when she discovers that he's out looking for her  
\- Pippa decides that Nicholle should stay in Summer Bay until she gets back on her feet**


End file.
